


Часть работы

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), SmokingSnake



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [11]
Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Strong Language, Tragedy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: Бывали дни, когда Картер Блейк ненавидел свою работу.
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Часть работы

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал: [Part of the Job](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/1042291)  
> Автор: [INMH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH)

Картер Блейк был редкостной сволочью и знал это.

Но даже он не мог выдерживать обычный уровень своего сволочизма, когда ему приходилось выполнять одну крайне неприятную обязанность — сообщать родителям о гибели их сыновей.

Он вынужден был делать это трижды. В первый раз — родителям Резы Хассана. Его отец работал продавцом в небольшом магазинчике, и в кои-то веки Картер был не в настроении отпускать по этому поводу этнические шутки. Не в этот раз.

— Сэр, — произнес Картер безэмоциональным, монотонным голосом то, что повторял про себя дюжину раз во время показавшейся ему бесконечной поездки сюда. — С прискорбием сообщаю, что ваш сын ушел из жизни. Мы нашли его тело сегодня утром.

Хассан посмотрел на Картера пустым взглядом. Его жена издала стон, перешедший в сдавленные всхлипывания, и опустилась на потертый диван с отметками от когтей не показавшейся на глаза кошки. Картер промолчал, переводя взгляд с Хассана на его жену и обратно.

Осознание того, что Реза на самом деле мертв и уже не вернется домой, медленно добралось до разума мужчины, и слезы беззвучно потекли по его лицу. Оно сморщилось, ладони, словно в замедленной съемке, поднялись, прикрывая глаза. Хассан тяжело опустился на противоположный от жены конец дивана, согнулся, сгорбился, умостил локти на коленях, и до Картера донеслись едва слышные вздохи и всхлипы.

Картер отвернулся. Он не хотел лишать мужчину остатков гордости. В конце концов, после десяти минут тихой скорби Эш снова мягко обратился к супругам, сообщая им о текущем статусе дела, о том, что мы все еще ищем, нам жаль, мы прорабатываем все зацепки, нам жаль, нам нужно ваше разрешение на вскрытие, нам так чертовски жаль, что ваш сын мертв, а у нас все еще нет ни одной гребаной идеи, кто за этим стоит...

Спустя две недели пропал другой мальчик, Джонни Уинтер.

Через четыре дня его нашли мертвым.

Во второй раз Картеру предстояло сообщать эту новость женщине по имени Лорен Уинтер. Ее дважды забирали в участок по обвинению в проституции, но Картер впервые общался с ней лично. Проститутки обычно не были его проблемой. Хотя он и знал, что формально обвинения против нее так и не выдвинули, это не значило ровным счетом ни хрена.

— Мэм, с прискорбием сообщаю вам...

Лорен начала кричать на середине его фразы, вцепившись руками в волосы. Ее плач был наполнен агонией, глубину которой Картер не мог, да и не хотел себе представлять.

— Мой малыш! — выла она. — Мой малыш! Мой малыш! Нееееет!

Картер обнаружил, что снова смотрит в сторону: не только для того, чтобы позволить ей сохранить остатки достоинства, как было с Хассаном, но и потому, что силу ее ужаса и горя было почти физически больно выносить.

Ей понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы успокоиться и выслушать объяснения, как будет происходить расследование с этого момента. Эш сидел рядом с Лорен на диване, положив руку ей на плечо, а она всхлипывала, стараясь делать это как можно тише, чтобы слышать, что ей говорят. Она спрашивала о том, как Джонни умер, ушел ли он из жизни мирно или страдал перед смертью. Он не мог рассказать ей многое.

— Мы не узнаем точно, пока не покажем его коронеру. Вы даете разрешение на вскрытие, мэм?

Лорен кивнула и вновь разрыдалась. Картер махнул Эшу, воспринимая это как знак, что пока уходить.

Не прошло и четырех дней, как десятилетний мальчик пропал из трейлерного парка, который он называл домом.

Еще пять дней спустя — еще одно чертово тело.

— Блядь, сука, блядь! — рявкнул Картер и саданул ладонью по рулю, получив сообщение по радиосвязи. Лил жуткий дождь, ему нужно было встретиться с тем федералом, прилетевшим из Вашингтона, чтобы обломать им весь процесс. Но он все еще не был такой сволочью, какой хотел бы, зная, что им с Эшем предстоит сделать, когда они покинут место преступления.

Дом Боулзов был маленьким, и, несмотря на поздний час, Картер заметил горящий в окнах свет. Он мысленно простонал, понимая, что они вот-вот сделают эту чертову ночь худшей в жизни одной бедной женщины.

Сьюзан Боулз открыла дверь в банном халате, с бутылочкой в руке. Где-то позади нее захлебывался плачем младенец. Ее глаза широко распахнулись, когда она поняла, кто перед ней, но она не произнесла ни слова.

— Мэм, с прискорбием сообщаю вам, что мы нашли тело вашего сына. Мы думаем, что он ушел из жизни сегодня ночью.

"Ушел из жизни" — почему он произнес именно это? Ребенка, черт возьми, убили: довели до истощения и утопили где-то. Маленькие старушки уходят из жизни во сне, кошки уходят из жизни, когда хозяева их усыпляют, — но только не Джереми Боулз.

Сьюзан уставилась на него, все еще придерживая рукой дверь.

Младенец все еще плакал где-то позади нее.

Картер понимал, что она в шоке, но выражение ее лица начало его беспокоить.

— Мэм?

Она не пошевелилась. Даже не моргнула.

Эш попытался вклиниться.

— Миссис Боулз, можно нам войти?

Последовала еще одна долгая пауза. Глаза Сьюзан закатились, и она навзничь упала на пол, потеряв сознание.

— Черт!

Они вызвали врачей, просто чтобы удостовериться, что она не повредила голову или что-то еще. Картер попытался вернуть ее к жизни под крики ребенка из гостиной. К счастью, у Эша была сестра с пятью детьми, и он умел обращаться с младенцами, как профи. Они дождались, пока приедет скорая, чтобы забрать Сьюзан в госпиталь. Эш укачивал ребенка — Эмили, — пока она не замолчала, затем положил ее в люльку и погрузил на заднее сидение патрульной машины, чтобы последовать за скорой помощью в госпиталь.

— Никогда не становится легче, да? — пробормотал Эш, пристегиваясь и бросая взгляд через плечо, чтобы еще раз проверить, что малышка тоже пристегнута.

Картер зарычал и завел машину.

— Иногда я по-настоящему ненавижу эту гребаную работу, Эш.


End file.
